The present invention consists in an installation for processing moving parts of the type including a sorting station adapted to transfer individually identified parts from a set of parts moving as a series of successive parts by picking them up selectively in a collecting space to transfer them into a receiving space. It more particularly concerns the conditions encountered for example in industrial installations in the agrifoods field when the parts to be sorted are organized into lines and rows of successive parts and are fragile or otherwise delicate to manipulate, for whatever reason. This is not the only difficulty to be overcome. Most of the time the parts to be processed are small and very numerous and it must be possible to process them with a high throughput in the sorting station, the objective of sorting being for example to separate the parts as a function of a quality of conformance or non-conformance with defined prescriptions by orienting them in two different channels.